La mujer de Pedro
by AlexxRomannce
Summary: Pan se acaba de casar y después de 20 años fingiendo tener la familia perfecta, Videl ha decidido cambiar todo a su alrededor.
1. La mujer de Pedro

Capitulo 1

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Pudo ser aquel día, nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio.

Yo estaba muy emocionada, unos días antes compre un hermoso vestido rojo y antes de que llegara Gohan de su trabajo prepare una gran cena. Su hora de salida era a las 7:00 pm, así que comencé a prender velas aromáticas y puse un poco de música de fondo. Me senté en la sala mientras llegaba, prendí el televisor para calmar mis nervios y espere… y espere… y espere.

Al cabo de unas horas, con las velas ya consumidas decidí retirarme a mi habitación.

Escuche que la puerta se cerraba con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido. Cerré los ojos fingiendo que dormía para escuchar que hacia mi esposo y porque llegaba a las 3 am. Se acerco a mí, acaricio mi frente. "Lo siento, me quede trabajando y no note la hora que era… Te lo recompensare, te lo aseguro" Fue lo que dijo en una voz muy baja, pero ni siquiera así pudo esconder el horrible aliento a alcohol.

Y Pedro llega tarde una vez más y ella despierta  
se hace que duerme y él le habla igual  
algo que inventó en el bar  
y ella sabe la historia  
Si tuviera un peso por cada desilusión…

Así comenzó todo, y aun no puedo creer que yo, ¡Yo! La que alguna vez fue la más valiente y fuerte humana, la que no se dejaba de nadie y luchaba por lo que quería, ha soportado por 20 años la misma situación, solo fingiendo ser la ama de casa perfecta, con la familia perfecta y un matrimonio perfecto, un maldito matrimonio perfecto.

Una de las razones para soportar tanto tiempo ser otro objeto en la casa, fue Pan. Mi hija llego a mi vida dos años después de que me case y me regreso en parte la alegría que había perdido… pero cada vez que recordaba mi "situación matrimonial" perdía toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

Uno de los tantos días que esperábamos por fin llego, la boda de Pan.

Encontró el amor en Jun un joven de su misma escuela, a Gohan le costó mucho trabajo aceptarlo pero a mí solo me costó tiempo, solo quería conocerlo para asegurarme de que mi hija no pasara por lo mismo que yo, no soportaría verla sufrir. La prueba de oro quizá fue cuando Pan presento al chico a la familia como su prometido. Era un joven agradable, pero la duda seria si aceptaría a nuestra familia… como es. En fin, después de muchas explicaciones respecto al origen del señor Goku y el señor Vegeta y un millón de secretos revelados, el muchacho volteo a ver a Pan entristecido. Pan entendió que su prometido pronto dejaría de serlo y salió de la casa llorando.

Yo iba a salir a hablar con ella pero Jun se adelanto, por la ventana vi como la tomaba tiernamente del rostro, le dijo algo con lo que Pan dejo de llorar y de un momento a otro ya estaban besándose. Al parecer Pan había mal interpretado todo, Jun solo le dijo que estaba triste por no haber confiado en él para decírselo antes. Definitivamente Pan no pasaría por lo mismo que yo, incluso le tuve un poco de envidia al ver el amor que fluía de ambos, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que Gohan y yo estábamos así? Mucho sin duda.

Y ¿Cuantas mañanas puedes enfrentar?, ¿Puedes olvidar?  
¿Cuantas promesas puedes ignorar?  
Antes de cortar esas cadenas que hay en tu corazón

En fin, su boda fue perfecta. Sencilla pero muy emotiva, unas pocas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero fueron de felicidad, normalmente son de ira e impotencia, pues ese día no.

La fiesta termino temprano, cerca de la 1 am ya que mi hija se iba de luna de miel. Despidieron a los invitados y como faltaba poco para que perdieran su vuelo decidí yo hacerme cargo del resto de la fiesta para que pudiera irse. Nos despedimos y emprendió su viaje.

Todos se fueron, excepto la señora Milk, Gohan y yo. Solo nos faltaba llevarnos un poco de pastel que había sobrado y los regalos que habían recibido para dárselos cuando regresen. Terminamos y nos dirigimos a la montaña Paoz, el viaje fue totalmente callado, a excepción de la señora Milk que en todo el camino hablaba de lo bonita que estuvo la fiesta, cuanto quería a Pan, que quería bis nietos y cosas por el estilo, pero Gohan y yo no dijimos absolutamente nada en el camino.

Mi suegra y yo entramos a la casa pero Gohan no, no sé porque no me sorprendió. Antes de cerrar la puesta me dijo "Voy a comprar algo, ahora vuelvo" y se fue volando. Me despedí de Milk y me fui a mi casa, pero no me metí en la cama, no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo otra vez. Solo tome mis cosas y me fui.

Días, semanas, meses y años que pesan...decía  
pero ésta noche Pedro encontrará su cama vacía  
y en un tren ya tan lejos se encuentra una mujer  
su bolso y un ayer.

Y ¿Cuantas mañanas puedes enfrentar, puedes olvidar?  
¿Cuantas promesas puedes ignorar  
allá en otro lugar? Porque aprendiste que hay en tu corazón.

Y Pedro llega tarde una vez más...


	2. Me dedique a perderte

Capitulo 2

Uno de los días más esperados de nuestras vidas había llegado, la boda de Pan.

Aunque al principio dude del hombre que ahora es el esposo de mi hija, termine aceptándolo como yerno, me caía bien. Pero había algo que no me dejaba pensar en Pan ese día; mientras todos estaban bailando, mientras veía sonrisas y caras llenas de felicidad en la pista de baile yo estaba sentado junto a una mesa tomando un vaso de agua mineral. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Algo me impedía ponerme de pie y disfrutar la fiesta como los demás? ¿Sera por mi edad? Claro que no, por supuesto era mí deber mostrar seriedad siendo el padre de la novia pero, mi madre, los padres de Jun e incluso Bulma estaban bailando como si tuvieran menos de 20 años. Entonces ¿Por qué yo no me unía a ellos?

Entonces vi algo que me sorprendió todavía más: Videl estaba sentada del otro lado del salón de fiestas, sentada de la misma forma que yo. No me hubiera sorprendido tanto si no fuera porque unos minutos antes, ella me había dicho que solo iba a decirle algo a Bulma y regresaba pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso decidió sentarse en otro lugar lejos de mí. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Para alejarse de mí? ¿Había algo que no me quería decir? ¿O podría ser…? No, claro que no.

Porque no te bese en el alma  
cuando aun podía  
porque no te abrasé la vida  
cuando la tenía  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
cuanto te dolía  
y yo que no sabía  
el daño que me hacia

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola, creo que esperaba a que hiciera algo, lo que fuera que me diera una pista de lo que pasaba por su mente, hasta que Goten la saco a bailar. Al principio se negó pero luego se unió a la pista con los demás, haciéndola ver como una chiquilla en un antro solo preocupándose por divertirse. Entonces oficialmente me convertí en el único amargado que no estaba bailando.

Después de unas horas, la fiesta termino. Videl se ofreció a ayudar a los recién casados con el resto de la fiesta para que ellos pudieran irse a su luna de miel, mientras se encargaba de eso, yo la espere afuera del salón. Mientras tomaba aire fresco y veía el cielo tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente y al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en nada, tenía un extraño sentimiento como si una fase de mi vida acabara de terminar. ¿Sera mi etapa como padre? Podría ser, ahora ya no tendría en casa a una indefensa (desde mi punto de vista) niña pequeña que dependía totalmente de mí, ya era una mujer casada e independiente de sus padres. Me pregunto si Videl se siente igual… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me pregunte como se sentía Videl?

Como es que nunca me fije  
que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz  
ya nada me decías.

Que aquel amor se te escapo  
que había llegado el día  
que ya no me sentías  
que ya ni te dolía.

Durante el camino a casa (volando), por mi mente solo pasaban posibles razones por las que mi esposa no había querido estar conmigo durante la boda de nuestra hija, casi no me había dirigido la palabra y cuando lo hacía, decía cosas como: "¿Quieres refresco?" "Ahora vuelvo" y "Muy buena comida". Quizá estaba triste, le dirigí varias miradas pero ella no volteaba a mirarme, solo miraba hacia el horizonte o asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que mi madre le preguntaba.

Fuera la razón que fuera, ambos necesitábamos pensar, a mi me convendría un tiempo a solas… aunque he tenido mucho tiempo a solas en los últimos… ¿20 años? ¡Por Dios! ¿En que he gastado los últimos 20 años de mi vida? Tengo una esposa, una hija, muchos amigos… yo era verdaderamente afortunado, ¡Y no lo había notado! En ese momento jure volver a empezar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, solo que había una cosa que debía hacer antes de comenzar.

Todo esto lo reflexione mientras seguíamos volando hacia casa, le dirigí una sonrisa de satisfacción a mi esposa y me alegro ver que esta vez sí volteo su rostro hacia mí, pero no sonrió, solo me miro extrañada y volvió a mirar al frente. Jure que esa vez seria la última que la veía así, tan seria, desde ahora ya no seria así.

Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre.

Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le dije a Videl que iría a comprar algo, no se me ocurrió otro pretexto, ella asintió y yo me dirigí a casa de Nagisa, ella había sido una gran amiga en la universidad, ambos éramos muy dedicados con nuestros estudios y nos llevábamos muy bien, pero antes de casarme tuvimos un encuentro… fuerte. No sé cómo llegamos a eso, pero así fue y ambos juramos olvidarlo, además nuestra amistad era muy fuerte y no queríamos perderla. Sin embargo, el día de mi boda estuve a punto de no casarme por lo que había sucedido con Nagisa, al final no supe ni como llegue al altar, y aunque dije "Acepto" por dentro estaba lleno de dudas, dudas que nunca desaparecieron.

Seguí frecuentándome con Nagisa, sentía que era la única que me entendía. Poco a poco fuimos entrando en una relación más formal, aunque sabíamos que estaba mal. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo mal que había estado, sabíamos que estaba mal y siempre fingíamos o peor, nos mentíamos a nosotros mismos diciéndonos que no pasaba nada. En fin, había sido un idiota y eso tenía que terminar pronto.

Porque no te llene de mí  
cuando aun había tiempo  
porque no pude comprender  
lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mí  
y que yo estaba ciego  
te deje para luego  
este maldito ego.

Yo tenía una copia de la llave del departamento de Nagisa, otra prueba de lo tonto que era. Era tarde, pero entre a la casa haciendo ruido para que notara mi presencia y se despertara. No había nadie en la sala y definitivamente no me había escuchado. Dude en despertarla, pero si no era ahora no sería nunca. Abrí un poco la puerta, esta vez sí lo hice lento para no hacer ruido y si, allí estaba ella… pero no estaba sola, así que cerré la puerta.

Lentamente regrese a la sala y me quede un momento ahí, estaba en shock pero no por lo que había visto, sino porque sabía que en el fondo me había dolido. No debería haber sentido nada, ¡Ella y yo solo somos amigos! Escuche un ruido pero mis reflejos no funcionaban, no había notado que Nagisa había salido de su cuarto hasta que estuvo frente a mí. "Lo siento" fue lo único que me dijo, pero luego reaccione, ahora si lo nuestro había terminado y podría continuar con mi vida perdida. "No yo lo siento, han pasado tantas cosas…" en el fondo quería contarle todo, como siempre lo hacía pero eso ya no le correspondía. "Y… ¿Está molesto? Ya sabes… ¿El?" le pregunte haciendo referencia a lo que había visto accidentalmente en su habitación.

"Confundido. El… sabe sobre ti, y creo que lo entiende." Hubo un momento de silencio. "Es un buen tipo y creo que esto es serio, lo… nuestro." Asentí. "Me alegra que estés bien y que hallas encontrado a alguien" le respondí, ella se sonrojo y sonrió. "Gohan tu también tienes a alguien, pero no te habías dado cuenta", como siempre ella tenía razón. "Lo sé".

Nagisa me abrazo pero fue un abrazo liberador, ambos nos sentimos felices porque ese martirio sentimental que había entre nosotros por fin había terminado, obviamente a ella no le gustaba la idea de estar con un hombre casado, aunque el peso extra se lo llevaba nuestros sentimientos, ya que era doloroso nunca saber lo que en verdad había entre nosotros.

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos?" Me pregunto "Por supuesto. Te veré luego amiga" dije con una sonrisa mientras me ponía de pie y me retiraba de su departamento, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

Un peso en mi espalda había desaparecido, ya no me sentía tan perdido como antes. Quería llegar a casa corriendo y abrazar a mi esposa, pedirle perdón y decirle lo mucho que la amo. Pensé que sería bueno conseguir algo; un obsequio para hacerla feliz así que volé hacia la ciudad y busque, ¿flores? No había vendedores de flores. ¿Un anillo? Suena bien, pero todos los negocios estaban cerrados… solté una carcajada que si alguien hubiera escuchado, me habría dicho loco. ¡Eran las 5 am! Y yo seguía tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no lo había notado. No me había reído en mucho tiempo, en serio me sentía relajado y… feliz.

No iba a poder comprarle algo a Videl, pero lo haría mañana. Una reconciliación en la mañana y un obsequio en la tarde, sonaba tentador. Volé de regreso a mi casa, cuando llegue corrí por toda la casa buscando a mi esposa, estaba tan distraído por todo lo que había pasado que no me hubiera sorprendido no haber notado a mi esposa incluso caminando junto a mí. Cerré los ojos y comencé a buscar su ki, quizá no estaba en casa. Pero su ki no solo no estaba en la casa, tampoco en la montaña paoz, ni en el país.


	3. Te odio

Mientras iba en el avión, analizaba la situación.

Había escapado de casa, bueno no precisamente. Soy una mujer adulta, no necesito "escapar" si la casa después de todo es mía. Decidí viajar en avión porque estaba muy cansada y no quería que sintieran mi ki y me encontraran si volaba, al menos no en ese momento. Elegí mi destino casi al azar, Estados Unidos. Siempre había querido viajar allí y conocer el país, parecía bien para comenzar una nueva vida.

Si te miro a los ojos puedo ver que estás mintiendo

Tenías algo que decir. Oh!

Las palabras amables duelen más de lo debido

Es que estoy harta de ti

Me asegure de sacar una buena cantidad de dinero del banco antes de partir, cuando llegue a mi destino (cerca de las 7pm) comencé a buscar un lugar para dormir, pero curiosamente antes de encontrar un hotel encontré una pequeña casa en venta. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, era una de esas casas para los estudiantes que quieren vivir cerca de su escuela pero parecía perfecta para mí, era pequeña pero muy bonita y cómoda, además nada parecida al lugar en el que había vivido los últimos 20 años.

Arregle todo mediante un teléfono público para que en los próximos días pudiera adquirir la casa y seguí en búsqueda de un hotel. Cuando al fin lo encontré, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama, en verdad estaba exhausta. Mi teléfono celular ya no tenía carga, por lo que lo conecte así de paso revisaba los posibles mil mensajes de desesperación de Gohan preguntándose donde estaba. Tenía más de 40 llamadas perdidas, pero no eran de Gohan, era un número desconocido. Regrese la llamada para saber de quién se trataba, era Jun.

Al parecer, Gohan le llamo a Pan para avisarle que yo estaba desaparecida y ella intento llamarme todo el día con el teléfono de su ahora esposo. Cuando por fin hable con mi hija me sentí verdaderamente feliz, no lo había notado pero la extrañaba demasiado y me relajo escuchar su voz. No le conté lo que había pasado, solo que estaba bien y que pronto le diría donde estaba. Pan se escuchaba muy nerviosa, por un momento quise contarle todo para que me comprendiera y se calmara pero no podía. Finalmente se convenció de que estaba bien y me pidió que le volviera a llamar después, le desee buen viaje y colgué. Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla y sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida.

"Te quiero" y "Tú me amas"

Son palabras demasiado falsas

Al día siguiente desperté, tome un baño rápido y me dirigí al restaurante del hotel para desayunar. Escogí una mesa junto a la ventana que daba hacia afuera, me relajaba ver la gente pasar. Como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra, las únicas personas que veía pasar eran parejas, jóvenes novios y matrimonios con hijos. Trate de que no me hiciera daño, yo había decidido hacer esto de todos modos, no tenia por que sentirme mal… ¿o sí?

Tenía que reflexionar, así que termine de desayunar y me dirigí al primer parque que encontré. Me senté solo a observar el paisaje y la gente pasando, todos tan felices. Recordé cuando llevábamos a Pan a pasear por la montaña Paoz, me encantaba verla jugar y correr tan sonriente como siempre.

De pronto una loca idea llego a mi mente: quizá no había estado fingiendo ser feliz con mi antigua vida, quizá si me sentía mal pero siempre fue algo que yo siempre había podido arreglar, quizá si hubiera hablado con Gohan desde un principio todo se habría arreglado y no hubiera pasado esto. El hubiera no existe. ¿Podría perdonar a Gohan? Pero, ¿Perdonarlo porque? ¿Por cómo me siento yo? Claro está que ha hecho muchas cosas malas pero yo podría haberlo arreglado y entonces eso convierte a la situación en… mi culpa.

Una vez, mi papá me dijo que uno refleja siempre sus sentimientos en su apariencia, eso podría explicar todas esas veces que salía a la ciudad y los hombres me veían mal y las mujeres me criticaban, nunca me importo pero siempre hubo una razón, refleje mis sentimientos y me veía mal. Y… ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Todo era culpa de Gohan!

Soy rechazada en todas partes

Si pudiera, te odiaría ahora mismo aunque no iba a durar mucho...

Y pensar que nuestro amor se ha terminado

Te daré el dedo medio y sacare la lengua como muestra del deseo de no haberte conocido

¡Te odio!

Regreso al principio, Gohan tiene la culpa de muchas cosas que yo siento, pero yo también y eso lo vuelve algo mutuo, punto y final del asunto. Ahora debía pensar en lo que haría, podría continuar viviendo en Estados Unidos o regresar a Japón con la esperanza de que Gohan cambie con un par de palabras. Finalmente decidí quedarme en donde estaba, pero no por mucho tiempo, solo necesitaba esperar a sentirme mejor y segura, planear lo que le diría a mi esposo y regresar, simple y sencillo. Además ya había conseguido un lugar donde vivir, no estaba mal la idea de adquirir una pequeña propiedad en América para futuros viajes. Ya no me sentía triste, aunque tampoco feliz. Tenía miedo de en cualquier momento tener que sacar mis sentimientos y lastimar a alguien, también por eso decidí quedarme y descansar, no soportaría regresar a casa y que todo saliera mal o peor, que Gohan siguiera con sus tonterías.

Si estoy siendo tranquila

Debes contener tus excusas... ¡Oh!

Mi ira no va a desaparecer sólo con un beso

Es que todo es tan estúpido

Pasó una semana y por fin pude mudarme a mi nueva casa, ya me sentía mucho más tranquila y feliz, aunque sabía que al día siguiente partiría de regreso a mi antigua casa. Antes de terminar de adecuar todo en mi casa para poder tomar mi vuelo de regreso, mire por completo mi nuevo hogar ya con las maletas en la mano. Tome aire durante un largo momento y me concentre en lo que haría desde ese momento, debía reconciliarme con Gohan aunque quizá no era exactamente lo que quería.

Comencé a recordar toda nuestra relación, cuando éramos novios todo era perfecto incluso cuando éramos solo amigos y claro, el primer año de matrimonio fue fantástico y los siguientes años fueron horribles… pero no podía pensar en eso, me alejaba de mi verdadero objetivo: volver a ser feliz. Me sonreí, levante mis maletas para salir de la casa y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba Gohan, parado frente a mí.

Cuenta hacia atrás desde 10

Y sal de la habitación

Me desharé del amor que tengo en mi corazón

Lo digo en serio esta vez

¡Te odio!

Ambos nos quedamos callados solo viéndonos como tontos durante lo que me pareció un largo rato, hasta que por fin el dijo "hola". Como ya había dicho, tenía miedo de sacar todos mis sentimientos escondidos en cualquier momento, y así fue. No me di cuenta de cuando ya le había dado un golpe… o bueno, un intento de golpe porque obviamente me dolió mas a mí que a el pero era más fuerte el dolor de mi corazón que el de mi mano hecha pedazos. Otra cosa evidente era que no sabía qué demonios pasaba por mi mente porque no pasaron ni 2 segundos después del golpe fallido cuando ya estaba besando a Gohan.

Si te despreciaba con todo mi corazón, no duraría mucho tiempo...

Sigo haciéndome daño con sentimientos como estos

No hay manera que yo pudiera llorar aquí, no puedo mostrar ninguna debilidad

¡Te amo!


End file.
